1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antennas, particularly to a wideband antenna and a portable wireless communication device using the wideband antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Most portable electronic devices have antennas for receiving/sending wireless signals. Commonly, a portable electronic device may receive/send wireless signals of different frequency bands, which requires its antenna be a wideband antenna.
However, many wideband antennas have complicated structures and large sizes, making it difficult to miniaturize portable electronic devices. Even if some miniaturized antennas can be installed in the portable electronic devices, precise installation is difficult
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.